


Conversations over Cigarettes

by RedRidingStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Talia Hale, Best Friends, Businessman Derek Hale, Cigarettes, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Drug Use, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Growing Up Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smoking, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Talking, Tattoo Artist Kira Yukimura, Tattoo Artist Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, matching tattoos, tattoo artist Isaac Lahey, tattoo artist Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “You guys are really cute together, how long have you been married?” Ryan questions, Derek frowns at the question, why would he think Stiles and him were married?“What?” Derek asks, his brow turned down in confusion.“Oh have you guys tied the knot yet? I just assumed since the page you showed us of your work earlier said Hale.” Ryan replies with a shrug.“We’re not...together. I’m adopted, the Hales took me in when I was five. Derek’s my best friend.” Stiles explains with a frown.“Really? But the way you two talk and touch each other...and you live together. You smell exactly the same too, like you’ve rolled around in each others scent. You’ve been inseparable since you got here even. I just thought…” Ryan trails off with a look of disbelief, his cigarette forgotten in his hand.





	Conversations over Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my baby, I hope you like it :)

Derek was going over the monthly sales report in his office, his glasses slipping down his nose as he scratched at his two-week old stubble tiredly. He had taken over as the VP of Hale Industries when he turned 24 after his uncle had decided he wanted to leave New York to work closer to home. After four years in New York Derek could honestly say he didn’t understand Peter’s decision. Sure the workload meant long nights at the office, dealing with wealthy entitled idiots more than he cared for but being able to have some breathing room form his overbearing family was a God sent. Derek loved his family dearly, but after Derek’s crazy hunter ex-girlfriend almost burned his family alive when they were visiting from college he had distanced himself. Derek didn’t think he deserved their forgiveness, he had almost gotten them killed falling for a pretty face and bold personality. Derek really only talked to one person from his family and it was because they wouldn’t let him wallow in his self-guilt without their opinion being heard on the matter.

“Sir you can’t go in there!” His secretary shouted as someone pushing open the door to Derek’s office. _Speak of the devil and they shall appear_ Derek thought to himself as he looks up to meet Stiles’ honey colored eyes. The man was only three years younger than Derek, was only five years old when he became a permanent fixture in the Hale family after his parents had died in a car accident. Talia and Samuel had adopted the young mage, having been close to his parents before the accident. Derek had known the man his whole life and had been close to him ever since Stiles was old enough to walk and follow the older man everywhere he went.

“What are you doing here Little Red?” Derek sighs, his secretary, Erica, standing in the doorway with wide eyes. Derek couldn’t blame her. Stiles had never been to his office before and looked completely out of place with his faded indigo hair, Nirvana band tee and black ripped jeans, his signature red leather jacket thrown over his shoulder putting his tattoo sleeves on full display. Derek could see new ink climbing up the side of the man’s neck what looked to be a feathered wing, no doubt a griffin, Derek knew the younger man had spoken about getting one. Stiles had more piercings then when Derek had last seen him months ago as well. The gages in his ears bigger and a bar going through the top of his left ear, a cigarette tucked behind the right.

“No way to greet your brother, Big Bad,” Stiles tusks as he flopped down onto the couch in the corner, his jacket thrown over the side.

“Adopted brother who still hasn’t answered my question,” Derek waves Erica off, letting her know it was okay for Stiles to be here.

“Mom sent me, wants you to come to family dinner,” Stiles shrugs, his hand twitching at his side, Derek knew it was a habit the man has had since he was 16 that signaled the need for a cigarette. Derek sighed to himself, he’d been avoiding his family for the past three months since he broke up with his girlfriend Jennifer who had turned out to be almost as psychotic as Kate. She had gotten close to him in hopes of turning him into a full wolf willing to do her bidding up until Stiles got wind of it and drained her of magic with a hand painted in her blood pressed to her chest. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had saved his ass, and he doubted it was the last.

“I’m not getting on a plane and flying across the country just for dinner.” Derek states offhandedly, hoping to end the conversation quickly.

“That’s why she sent me,” Stiles snorts, grabbing the cigarette from behind his ear and lighting it with a snap of his fingers. Derek didn’t even try to protest, knew that man wouldn’t listen to him say he wasn’t allowed to smoke in here. Derek knew why his mother had sent Stiles, the man had mastered portal transportation at the age of 17, much to Talia’s frustrations. Now it seemed to be working in her favor.

“I’m not going,”

“You see, that’s not really gonna work for either of us,” Stiles began, blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. Derek took a small sniff of the air, breathing in the familiar smoke that clung to Stiles. Derek hadn’t realized he had missed it till now. “Her alphaness ordered me to stay until you agreed to come, so either you come willingly or I hang out in New York till you agree.”

Derek didn’t respond, he actually won’t mind if Stiles stayed, after the man had saved the Hales from Kate and set the woman on fire in retaliation he was the only one Derek felt truly safe around, had always been the person Derek turned to. Stiles was the only one that understood why Derek distanced himself from the family, had confided in Derek about how he blamed himself for his own parents dying.

“Look Der, I know you don’t wanna come but I promise I won’t let them ask about your dating life, or if you’re overworking yourself even if I know you are. Just come eat and enjoy being with your pack, they miss you.” Derek frowned at the tattooed man, ready to tell him he wasn’t going to come, no matter how much he missed his pack.

“I miss you,” Stiles admits with a sad smile, smoke curling around his face as he stood up from the couch to sit on the edge of Derek’s desk.

“Please Big Bad, I’ll protect you from the mean old wolves wanting to know about your well being,” Stiles mutters, knocking his leg against Derek’s lightly.

“Fine, but only if mom makes her gingerbread pie.” Derek finally agrees, leaning back in his chair heavily as Stiles takes another drag of his cigarette.

“You’ve got a deal, I’ll send a portal for you at 10, just walk out your front door.”

“Since when can you do that?” Derek asks curiously, frowning his eyebrows as Stiles’ stood with a smirk and headed for the door.

“Got a bit of a power boost a few months ago from a crazy bitch messing with my family, got a few more tricks up my sleeve now,” Stiles says with a wink thrown over his shoulder before he’s pulling open the door and disappearing into the hall, the smell of smoke lingering in the air.

***

Derek steps through the portal at 10 o’clock New York time, breathing in the smell of magic before his feet touch down onto the soft earth of the preserve. The sun is still out in California, the heat of the summer air hitting him as he stares up at his childhood home. He tries not to breath through his nose, the scent of angry smoke and ash still haunting him even after all these years. Stiles and Derek’s dad had done a good job of fixing up the parts of the house that had been affected by the fire but the smell of what Kate had done would never leave his mind.

“Are you sure he’s coming?” He hears his aunt Emily ask from the kitchen, her voice dripping with uncertainty. Derek clutches Stiles’ jacket tighter, the man had forgotten it in his office after he had left.

“He’s already here,” Stiles informs their aunt. “I’m gonna go smoke, let us know when the food is ready.”

Derek watches as the front door opens and Stiles steps out, a cigarette already in his hand as he leans against the railing of the porch. Derek makes his feet move, taking the step slowly until he is standing next to the blue haired man. Stiles' tongue comes out to plays with his lip ring, smiling at Derek in greeting.

“Cora and Laura had a bet going if you would come or not, Cor’s gonna be pissed she’s out ten bucks, but she’ll be happy to see you,” Stiles says through a mouth full of smoke, the smell putting Derek at ease a little.

“You left this at my office,” Derek mutters, holding the jacket out to the man.

“I know, it was my insurance policy.” Stiles grins taking the jacket from Derek’s hand and resting it over the railing. Derek rolls his eyes, plucking the cigarette out of the man’s mouth and taking a deep drag. He understood why Stiles smoked, it made his chest feel lighter as he exhaled the smoke, watching it evaporate into the air.

“Mom’s gonna get on your ass, you know how much she hates these,” Stiles chuckles, taking the cigarette from Derek’s outstretched hand.

“They’ll just think I smell like you, Little Red.” Derek shrugs without care, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“You’re lucky I put a ward around us so they can’t eavesdrop, can’t believe you’re using me as a scapegoat.” Stiles grumbles, trying to hide a smile.

“Shut up,” Derek snorts. “How’s your shitty overpriced loft in LA?”

“Still a shitty overpriced loft in LA,” Stiles smirks, passing the cigarette back to Derek. “I’ve actually been thinking about moving, some shops in New York have offered me a job after hearing about how I’m _magic_ with a tattoo gun.”

“Because you _are_ magic, you give Cor anymore tattoos and mom might blow a fuse.” Derek replies with a shake of his head, holding the smoke in his lungs briefly.

“Magic is a lot better than the alternative for werewolves, I’ve done ink for Cor and Lau, when you finally gonna let me give you one?”

“The day you dye your hair pink we’ll talk.” Derek returns, the old argument making his shoulders feel lighter. He had missed talking with Stiles, forgotten how easy it was.

“Pink so isn’t my color,” Stiles groans knocking their shoulders together with a small smile.

“You know, I have extra rooms.” Derek mutters after a pause, his eyes on the tree line.

“Aww, you miss me living down the hall that bad, Big Bad?”

“The place could use some chaos, it’s too quiet with just me.” Derek admits in a low voice, flicking the ash out into the yard.

“Got enough room for my side business?” Stiles questions, blowing a ring of smoke into the summer air. Derek knows Stiles sells herbs and magical items to the supernatural community, that Stiles is the person people go to whenever they need something.

“I can make the room,” Derek nods, knowing the spare bedrooms in his penthouse apartment weren’t being used for anything useful. Just empty beds that were never used, he could clear one out for Stiles’ supplies.

“Alright, but I’m doing the grocery shopping, not all of us can live off of your strict diet of red meat and Greek yogurt.” Stiles teases, flicking the butt out into the yard and grabbing his jacket. “Ready to face the family?”

“No,” Derek answers honestly. Stiles gives him a soft smile, reaching out a hand to squeeze his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I promise I’d keep them at bay.”

***

Dinner was loud like it always was at the Hale’s. Food was lining every inch of the long wooden table, eleven people seated trying to talk over one another. Laura’s boyfriend had joined them, Derek knew Andrew was from a neighboring pack in the south. Laura and Andrew had been dating for years, the two meeting on a case Laura had taken pro-bono when Andrew had been the prosecutor against her client. Peter and his wife Emily were near the end of the table, along with their twins Natalie and Nathaniel who were in their second year of college. Derek sat between Stiles and Cora, the two stealing pieces of food off his plate when he thought he wasn’t looking like they had done as children. The familiarity of the action helped put him at ease, reminding him how much he had really missed his family.

“So Derek, how’s work going?” Talia asks lightly from her place at the head of the table.

“Fine. Sales are up.” Derek shrugs, picking at his potatoes as he feels his mother’s eyes on him.

“What about that lovely secretary of yours? Erica isn’t it?”

Derek knew where this was going, his mother wanted to know if there were any women in his life.

“She’s fantastic, I talked to her early today when she tried to kick me out of the building. Told me she’d send her husband up to drag me out if she had to. _Lovely_ girl, would make a terrifying wolf.” Stiles cuts in, grinning as Peter snorts at him.

“Yes I’m sure she thought you were lost walking onto the VP’s floor, surprised they even let you in the building.” Peter hums with a wink to Stiles, probably knowing what the blue haired man was doing. Peter always had a way of reading between the lines.

“I bypassed the front door, portaled into the elevator.”

“Stiles, I’ve told you to be discreet, you know better.” Talia frowns, her attention leaving Derek. Derek sent Stiles a thankful smile as Talia continued to lecture the tattooed man about using his magic in public. After that Stiles deflected any questions that Derek didn’t want to answer, asking Andrew about the case he was working one, quizzing Natalie on if she had decided on a major yet, asking Cora where her mysterious girlfriend was. By the time the gingerbread pie was being dished out Derek was actually enjoying himself, not for the first time thankful for Stiles’ presents. When Talia tries to start up her questioning again once the table was cleared Stiles loudly declares he’s going to go have a smoke, Derek following after him quickly saying he’d keep him company.

“Thanks, for looking out for me.” Derek mumbles as he closes the door behind them, Stiles offering him a cigarette from his pack. Derek takes one with a nod, putting it between his lips as Stiles does the same with his own, snapping his fingers to light them both.

“No problem Big Bad, mom needs to take a hint.” Stiles sighs, exhaling heavily. “I get she cares, but you don’t need her prying into your life. I know she’s the main reason you’ve stayed away for so long.”

“Not her fault I always end up dating crazies, but you’re right.” Derek sighs, his eyes lingering on the tree roots inked on Stiles’ fingers that ran up his hand. It was one of Derek’s favorites, right after the wolf head with glowing blue eyes that took up the other hand.

“Yah, from now on why don’t you let me vet any potential love interests. I’m a better judge of character.” Stiles grins teasingly, propping his hip against the side of the house, his tongue running over his lip ring.

“And when was your last date, Little Red?” Derek snorts through a puff of smoke.

“Low blow, Big Bad. You know you get the crazies and I get the emotionally impaired. The Hale men are cursed.” Stiles sighs dramatically, Derek opens his mouth to reply only for Stiles to glare and point a finger at him. “Peter doesn’t count, he’s not even human.”

“No shit, he’s a werewolf.” Derek laughs dryly, rolling his eyes.

“You know what I meant, he’s a creeperwolf, Aunt Em’s a saint for marrying him.” Stiles huffs, flicking ash onto the porch.

“True,” Derek agrees, a smile playing on his lip. “Maybe it’s just us, no love for the wicked.”

“That’s not the saying, I thought you were the educated one?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t graduate college with a 4.0, humble isn’t a good look on you Little Red.” Derek breaths out a lung full of smoke with his words, watching it breeze over the man’s pale skin before disappearing.

“And brooding sourwolf isn’t a good look on you, but here we are.” Stiles hums, gesturing his hands out as the half-burned cigarette hangs from his lips.

“I do not brood,” Derek grumbles unhappily, glaring at the smirking man in front of him.

“Keep telling yourself that Big Bad.”

“I hate you,” Derek huffs, flicking the butt out into the yard.

“Lies, I’m your favorite.” Stiles sing songs, taking one last drag before tossing his own butt with Derek’s.

“When you’re not being an ass.” Derek grunts as he checks his watch for the time. It was past midnight in New York and he had to be in a meeting at 8 the next morning.

“Do you need me to take you back?”

“Yah, I’ve got work in the morning.” Derek sighs in response, following Stiles back inside to say goodbye to his family. Derek hugs everyone goodbye, promising Emily and Laura he’ll come to dinner in a few weeks after they pester him about it.

“Don’t be a stranger, we miss you.” Talia says as she hugs Derek tightly, her hand running over the back of his neck. Derek sags into the touch, he hadn’t realized just how much he had been depriving himself until his family’s scent started to linger on him from where they had scent-marked him.

“I won’t mom, Stiles isn’t going to let me once he moves in.”

“Oh, Stiles is moving in with you? Since when?” Laura pipes in, looking between the two men with the signature Hale eyebrow raise.

“Got offers in New York for work, Derek said I could stay with him.” Stiles shrugs as he pulls on his jacket, his hand already twitching for another cigarette.

“That’s wonderful Stiles, it will be nice to know Derek isn’t all alone in the big city.” Samuel smiles, patting the blue-haired man on the back.

“Let us know if you need anything,” Talia nods as she pulls away from Derek.

“ _Anything_?” Stiles asks, a sly grin creeping onto his lips. Derek rolls his eyes and grabs him by the arm.

“Come on Little Red, you don’t need anything.”

“Hey mom and dad offered,” Stiles rebuttals, waving to everyone as Derek drags him out of the house.

“You’re insufferable.”

“You love me.”

***

Stiles moved in two weeks later, portaling all of his belongings into one of the spare bedrooms and the office Derek had cleared out for him. Derek helped him get settled into the apartment as Stiles tells him about the two shops he’s debating between.

“One’s like super upscale and I’d make a good deal of money but the other has some awesome people working there that I think I could get along with. I just don’t know which one I want to work at.”

“Well, would you rather have more money or new friends?” Derek questions as he finishes unpacking the last box.

“Friends obviously,” Stiles says as he hangs up his collection of band tees and plaid shirts in the closet, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. Derek had already given him the okay to smoke in the house.

“Then you know your choice, you’ll be amazing wherever you are, this way you’ll enjoy the people you work with.” Derek points out as he takes a small sniff of the room, it was already starting to smell like the younger man. Like smoke and magic and family.

“Yah you’re right, I’ll call them later and tell them I’m accepting their offer.” Stiles nods, handing the cigarette over to the older man when he reaches a hand out.

“Good, do you need help unpacking your magic stuff?” Derek asks after taking a deep drag, placing the cigarette back in Stiles’ mouth since his hands were full hanging a red and black plaid shirt.

“If you want, just be careful what you touch, some of it isn’t safe for a delicatewolf like yourself.” Stiles says around the cigarette, smoke curling out with every word.

“You forget I can bench press you without breaking a sweat,”

“Oh I remember, the look on those assholes faces when they bet you couldn’t do it 100 times, priceless.” Stiles chuckles with a shake of his head, recalling the time in high school when some of the lacrosse players hadn’t believed a smaller version of Derek could do it.

“Never underestimate a Hale,” Derek grins around a mouthful of smoke.

“Damn right, we kick ass.”

***

“Der-Bear, get your ass up you’re taking me out to lunch to celebrate my awesomeness.” Stiles shouts as he barges into Derek’s office without a care, a fuming Erica glaring at his back as the younger man interrupts Derek’s meeting with their HR manager.

“Red, I’m a little busy right now,” Derek sighs lightly, resting his glasses on the top of his head.

“But I just got booked for a full day of inking tomorrow and it’s my first day on the job, I didn’t even do anything! They just heard Stiles Hale was working in New York now and boom! I’m booked solid for the next three days.” Stiles was grinning proudly and Derek couldn’t help but return it, ignoring the HR manager who was looking between the two with a frown on his face.

“That’s amazing Red, I’m proud of you. I’ll finish this meeting and we’ll go get something to eat, you can wait out with Erica.” Stiles gave him another bright smile and mock salute before turning to Erica and putting his arm through hers, already starting on a story the girl would definitely be teasing Derek about later.

“Sorry, where were we?” Derek asks, turning back to the man in front of him. The meeting didn’t take long, going over the new hires and changes to the dress code only taking about 20 minutes. Derek shook the man’s hand as they parted at the door, Derek catching sight of Stiles leaning over Erica’s desk chatting away.

“You ready?” Derek questions as he approaches the two of them, resting his hand on the small of Stiles’ back.

“Hell yah, I was thinking we could go to that Italian place you took me to last year, what’s it called?”

“Maialino,” Derek supplies as they head to the elevator, Stiles already rambling on about the appointments he has set up tomorrow.

***

It’s been two months since Stiles moved in and Derek had to admit he hadn’t felt this good since he had lived at home. Stiles came by the office at least three times a week to drag Derek out for lunch claiming Derek didn’t eat enough during the week. Derek had started carrying around his own pack of cigarettes so he didn’t have to bum them off of Stiles anymore. Derek tried harder to get home at reasonable times on Stiles’ days off so the two could spend more time together, hanging out at the parlor with Stiles and his coworkers on the days Derek couldn’t stand being at the office anymore.

Derek was glad Stiles had picked _Nightlife_ over the other shop, the two Hales getting along well with the two men who worked there and the woman that owned the place. Isaac was a quiet man with curly blonde hair and ink covering every available inch of skin from the neck down. Kira was a kind talkative Kitsune who had mostly Japanese writing painting her fair skin, her husband Scott came to the shop sometimes and was just as happy go lucky as his wife. The other man, Jackson, was a bit of an asshole with two full sleeves, an eyebrow piercing and a dry sense of humor that worked well with Stiles. Derek enjoyed his time in the shop, loved listening to the hum of the tattoo guns and playful banter of the four. They had all ganged up on Derek about his lack of ink, claiming he should get something while he’s young. Stiles told them all about their deal they made when Stiles started at his first shop, Jackson pestering the blue haired man to just cave and dye his hair which Stiles protested to every time. Derek ended up hanging around the shop more than he did at home, flipping through portfolios and watching Stiles work. They had gotten into a nice routine, going to dinner at their parents’ house every other week, grab lunch together when they could, hang out at the shop, watch movies on the couch when they had the time. Derek hadn’t realized just how much he had been missing out on since he moved to New York.

“Erica do you have the spreadsheet for tomorrow’s meeting?” Derek asks as he leaves his office to meet up with Stiles for lunch, his suit jacket over his arm as he approaches his secretary’s desk.

“Yes I email it to you,” Erica replies already typing away on her computer as the door to the elevators open behind them. “ _Oh my God_ , he actually did it.”

Derek looks up in confusion at the girl’s words, turning to see Stiles walking out of the elevator with a shit eat grin and pink hair.

 _Pink hair_.

“No,” Derek says firmly as Stiles comes to stand in front of him. The man was wearing white skinny jeans and a gray tee that had the words _Never Grow Up_ in red printed across it, Derek thought it was very fitting for the man.

“Nope, we made a deal.” Stiles reminds him with a shake of his head, the grin only growing as Derek frowns deeper.

“No,” Derek repeats, pushing past Stiles to head to the elevator, hearing Stiles follow after him.

“You promised!” Stiles whines behind him, trying to keep up with Derek as he tries to escape.

“Not happe- _Stiles Christ_ ,” Derek curses as the young man jumps onto his back making him stumble as he grabs onto to the man’s legs that wrap around his waist.

“You promised,” Stiles repeats in Derek’s ear, his arms clinging to Derek.

“I said we would talk about it,” Derek counters, stepping into the elevator with Stiles still plastered to his back.

“Then we’ll talk, what do you wanna get?” Stiles asks, his hands playing with the blue tie wrapped around Derek’s neck absentmindedly.

“You off my back, literally.” Derek huffs as the elevator descends quickly into the front lobby of the building.

“Don’t be like that Big Bad, what about something simple? The girls and I all have the triskilian, you could match us!”

“Are you going to get down?” Derek questions, ignoring the man’s words as the elevator doors open.

“Nope, you can’t run away this way,” Stiles says cheerfully, leaving Derek to carry him out into the lobby, watching as heads turn towards them. After years of living with Stiles he had become used to the stares.

“So what do you think? I’ve wanted all of us to get matching tattoos since I did Cora’s.”

“Where’s Cora’s?” Derek questions as they make their way past a group of sales representatives who were whispering to each other, Derek not bothering to eavesdrop.

“Hey Jannet! How are the kids?” Stiles smiles to one of the women, waving a hand at the amused woman.

“They’re well, thank you.”

“Awesome, and oh, it’s on her hip. Laura’s is above her heart and mine of course is on my neck.” Stiles informs him, gesturing to his neck with one hand before pulling a cigarette out from behind his ear.

“Red, not in the lobby, and how do you know my employees?” Derek sighs as the man places it between his lips. Stiles pouts, poking Derek in the cheek with one finger.

“I like to mingle when I wait for you and I won’t light it in here if you agree to get a tattoo.” Stiles compromises, placing his thumb and middle finger together as he waits for Derek’s answer.

“Fine, but I’m not getting it where someone can see.” Derek gives in just as they approach the front doors, the doorman opening it for them with a small smile.

“Yes!” Stiles shouts, lighting his cigarette as soon as they’re outside. “Okay what about your chest? Or we could do it in-between your shoulders, I think that would look good.”

“How big are we talking?” Derek questions as they make their way towards Derek’s car, Derek hiking the man up when he starts to slip.

“I was thinking a little smaller than my hand,” Stiles hums as he presses the cigarette between Derek’s lips to flex the hand with the wolf on it in front of the man’s face. Derek inhaled slowly, nodding his head once in agreement. Stiles plucks the cigarette out of his mouth and take another hit as Derek comes to stand in from of the camaro.

“I booked you a slot tonight at 8 so make sure you don’t lose track of time, I’ve got another appointment right after you.” Stiles tells him as he drops down onto the pavement.

“I’ll be there Red, now can we go eat?” Derek asks as he opens the passenger side door for Stiles’ to climb in.

“I’ll even let you pick where we go, Big Bad.” Stiles states as he slides into the seat, Derek closing the door behind him and getting into the driver’s seat. Derek steals the cigarette from Stiles’ mouth after starting the car, rolling down the windows as he does.

“Just because I know you hate it we’re going to Green Symphony.”

***

“You finally did it!” Cora cackles in greeting as Stiles and Derek make their way into the house for family dinner. Derek still in his work suit and Stiles in his ripped jeans and red leather jacket, his pink hair standing up in every direction.

“Jacks wore me down, I have to say I pull it off pretty well.” Stiles hums as he runs a hand through his hair at the thought.

“You can pull off anything,” Laura states as she comes into the living room, Andrew not with her for once.

“That is completely true, I’m thinking violet next. Haven’t done that since sophomore year.”

“You mean when you came home after school with it dyed and got grounded for a week for not telling anyone what you were doing.” Cora snorts at the man.

“I told Der-Bear, he’s the one who drove me.” Stiles grins, clasping a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Derek mutters as he hears his mother coming down the stairs. He wouldn’t put it past her to yell at him for something they did years ago.

“Boys! I’m glad you were able to come tonight, I’ve missed you both.” Talia greets warmly as she pulls the two men in for a hug.

“Hey mom, whatcha think?” Stiles asks when they pull back, gesturing to his hot pink locks.

“You look lovely as always, though I did like the blue.” Talia smiles running a hand over the man’s head and down his neck lovingly.

“Yah me too but it was for a good cause, I finally got Der to get a tattoo!” Stiles announces excitedly, pulling on the neck of Derek’s jacket to try and pull the material off his body.

“If you want him to strip so bad you could just ask Red,” Cora snickers as Derek lets the man pull the jacket off of him before he starts working on his tie.

“I’m faster,” Stiles responds with a smirk as Derek pulls his button up off his shoulders to show his sisters and mother his new ink.

“Oh Derek, it’s lovely.” Talia whispers, her fingers lightly tracing the black lines.

“Yes, now we just have to get the twins to get one!” Laura claps excitedly, Peter coming up behind her silently.

“My children are too young for tattoos.”

“Please, they’re almost 20, Nate’s been asking be about setting up an appointment anyways.” Stiles huffs with a roll of his eyes as Derek buttons his shirt back up, leaving the tie and jacket on the chair.

“Mark my children and I will eat you, Little Red.” Peter threatens with a teasing smirk.

“Oh Uncle, what shitty threats you make,” Stiles says in a high pitched voice, making Derek and his sister snicker.

“Alright all of you, let’s eat.” Talia speaks up, hiding a smile as she ushers them into the dinning room.

***

After dinner is finished Stiles excuses himself to go have a smoke, Derek getting up to follow him only for his mother to stop him when he stands.

“Derek, Laura and I would like to talk to you for a minute.”

Stiles shrugs at him, indicating he doesn’t know what’s going on either. Derek nods to his mother, trailing behind his older sister as the three of them step into his mother’s study.

“As I’m sure you noticed Andrew was not able to join us tonight.” Talia starts, sitting down in the chair behind her desk. Derek takes a seat next to Laura on the couch as he nods at his mother to go on. “His father has passed recently, leaving Andrew to take on the mantle of the alpha. As you are well aware Laura is meant to take my place when I step down, but with what has happened she has expressed to me her struggle of wanting to be able to take on her birthright but also wanting to be with Andrew. We talked extensively on the matter and Laura would like to step down so she may be with Andrew, and if they should marry, become a part of his pack.”

Derek blinked at his mother, taking in the words slowly before turning to Laura who was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

“I told her I would allow it, if you were willing to take her place as next in line.” Talia adds, her eyes on Derek as his mouth drops open in shock.

“You-you want me to be the _alpha_?” Derek asks in disbelief, he had never even entertained the thought, Laura was always the one who was meant to be the next alpha, it has always be Laura.

“You’re a strong wolf Der, you would make a wonderful alpha.” Laura voices as she lays her hand on Derek’s thigh, squeezing it tightly. Derek can smell the anxiety rolling off her, her eyes pleading for Derek to say yes.

“I-I need to think about it, this is a lot.” Derek utters, running a hand over his face, the other one twitching for a cigarette. He’s never needed one as badly as he did now. He needed to talk to Stiles.

“Of course darling, just let us know when you have your answer.” Talia says kindly, Derek nods once as he stands from his seat and practically flees the room, sniffing out Stiles. Derek finds him on the roof outside the younger man’s old bedroom, his back propped up against the house as he stares up at the stars. A cigarette between his long fingers. Derek settles down next to him, pulling out his own and letting Stiles light it for him. Derek takes a deep drag, his lungs burning as he holds the smoke as long as he can, trying to get his thoughts in order.

“Andrew’s father is dead, he’s the alpha now. Laura wants to step down.” Derek reveals after a while, his cigarette already half burned. “Mom wants me to take her place as next in line.”

“Do you want that?” Stiles questions, smoke lingering over his features in the moonlight.

“I don’t know, I’ve never even thought about it. Never thought I’d move back here.” Derek admits, a hand tugging at his hair in frustration.

“It’s a big change, it would take a lot of work, Laura’s been groomed to be the alpha since she was a child. You’ll have some catching up to do.”

“What if I’m not good enough Stiles? What if I fuck everything up like-like with Kate, I can’t do that to my family again.” Derek lets out a shaky breath, Stiles shoulder pressing into his as the man inches closer.

“Kate was a psycho bitch that I made sure would _never_ hurt anyone ever again. You wouldn’t fuck anything up Der, I’d be there for you every step of the way. When Laura came to power I was meant to take Deaton’s place as emissary, if you become the alpha that means I’ll be your emissary.” Stiles comments, his free hand resting on Derek’s knee.

“You’d make an amazing leader Der, I’d be proud to call you my alpha.”

“If I do this, you promise you’ll be there for me? That you’ll make sure I don’t do anything that would put our pack in danger?” Derek questions, lifting his head to meet the man’s honey colored eyes with his own hazel ones.

“I’ll always be there for you Big Bad, no matter what, I’m gonna be by your side for everything.”

***

Derek tells his mother yes that night, Laura hugged him so hard she cracked two of his ribs. Stiles and Derek spent more time at the Hale house after that, Derek training with his mother on how to be a good alpha and both men studying pack politics and dynamics. Stiles had suggested expanding the pack to give Derek practice on leading and training new wolves, saying Talia should consider turning willing humans for Derek to train and watch out for. Talia had agreed and come to New York to help Derek and Stiles choose candidates for the bite.

“I’ve always thought Erica would make an excellent wolf and her husband Boyd would too.” Stiles tells the two wolves over dinner. They were sitting at the kitchen table in Derek and Stiles’ apartment discussing who they should offer the bite to.

“What about the guys at the shop? They both would make good wolves, Jackson would need some discipline though.” Derek puts in, stabbing a few green beans onto his fork.

“The whole shop would be part of the supernatural world then, Scott would feel left out.”

“We could offer it to him too, he already knows about us and Kira.” Derek shrugs.

“Is that the kitsune you work with?” Talia questions Stiles, the man nodding as he chews.

“Yah she owns the place, my friend from LA, Lydia, told her about me when Kira was looking for a new artist. If Scott joins the pack she would too, Lydia would probably join the pack if I talked to her. She’s a banshee but she’d fit in well with everyone.” Stiles mentions offhandedly.

“Five new werewolves, a kitsune, and a banshee. You’re really adamant about getting Der a sizable pack.” Talia claims, a small smile on her lips as she takes a sip of her wine.

“He can handle it,” Stiles shrugs, his foot brushing against Derek’s under the table.

“ _We_ can handle it,” Derek insits, raising his eyebrows at the other man. “We’re only doing this if we do it together.”

“I know Big Bad, I know.” Stiles replies with a soft smile. Talia looks between the two of them with her own private smile playing on her lips.

“You both make me so proud.”

***

They ask Scott and Kira first since they know of the supernatural, explaining what pack is and how they would fit in. Talia comes to answer all of Scott’s question about what the bite entitled, making sure he knows the risks and the rewards.They ask if they would have to relocate and Stiles makes sure to tell them they wouldn’t, that he can always send a portal over and get them if they’re needed and for pack nights. Talia invites them to the next pack dinner so they can meet everyone else before Scott makes his decision. The couple agrees to come and to think about it.

“That went well,” Stiles says as Derek and him set out onto the balcony of their apartment to have a smoke. Stiles had already portaled Talia home, leaving the two alone.

“Yah, do you think he’ll agree?” Derek questions after Stiles had lit their cigarettes, the moon was shining above them half full, the city lights dampening the beauty of it.

“I think once he meets the rest of the pack he will, when do you wanna ask the others?”

“Well I’m going to have to take vacation time to help them all with the transformation so we’ll have to ask them all at once. If Scott does say yes I’d like to wait for mom to give him the bite until the others agree.” Derek discloses as he looks down at the busy street beneath them. New York was never quiet, even at this late hour.

“You’re gonna train five werewolves at once?” Stiles questions with a raise of his eyebrow, flicking his cigarette in the ashtray Derek had bought when the man had moved in.

“ _We’re_ going to train five werewolves, with help from mom of course. We'll make sure they don’t kill anyone, maybe.”

“Remember when our biggest problem was trying to sneak out of the house to get high?” Stiles asks with a shake of his head, leaning his arms on the railing next to Derek.

“Miss that, was always amazed you were able to even get it to work on werewolves. Cora thought you were a God.” Derek chuckles fondly, taking a drag and holding it in his lung for a second.

“Wolfsbane isn’t all bad, not when you know how to use it. If you want, I’ve got some.” Stiles offers with a small grin.

“Shit really?”

“Yah I sell it sometimes for high strung wolves like yourself, c’mon we can smoke in my room.” Stiles says with a gesture of his hand, heading back into the house. Derek puts his cigarette out in the ashtray before following after the man, seating himself on the bed as Stiles grabs the supplies from the other room.

“Bowl or blunt?” Stiles questions as he closes the door behind him, a baggie in one hand and a multicolored bowl in the other.

“Both?” Derek responds, smile when Stiles laughs and jumps onto the bed beside him.

“I like how you think Big Bad,”

Derek watches as Stiles packs the weed into the bowl, handing it to Derek along with a lighter as he starts on the blunt. Derek brings the bowl to his lips, making sure his thumb is over the rush hole before lighting it up. He inhales as much as he can, clearing half of it before setting the bowl down next to him and holding the smoke in his lungs. Derek hadn’t gotten high in years, just another thing he had missed.

“Remember the time we all snuck out into the caves and got so high Laura tried to do a full shift and got stuck with a tail?” Stiles snickers as he knits the cigar paper back together with magic. Derek lets out a bark of a laugh, coughing as he does, the memory of Laura running around scream she was a furry now making him choke with laughter.

“Mom was so pissed when she found us, but we were all so high we couldn’t stop laughing at Lau, God it took her hours to get it to go away. I wish we had pictures.” Derek wheezes as he tries to catch his breath. He hadn’t laughed that hard in _years_.

“Who says I don’t?” Stiles smirks as he lights the blunt, the tip burning bright as he took in a large lung full of smoke.

“Oh God, _that’s_ why she never ratted you out when she caught you doing stuff isn’t it?”

“Maybe, I’m gonna sneak them into the slideshow at their wedding.” Stiles giggles as he hands the blunt over to Derek, taking the bowl for himself to clear it.

“She’s gonna murder you,” Derek comments around a mouthful of smoke. Andrew had proposed to Laura a week ago and his sister was already planning the wedding. Derek was glad she had found someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

“Probably, but it will be so worth it.” Stiles grins, repacking the bowl. Derek holds the blunt to his lips for him since his hands are full, watching the tattooed man hollow his cheeks as he sucked in the smoke. The room was already filling with the smell, only helping Derek’s high.

“Remember that jackass that tried to grabs Cora’s ass when you guys were freshmen?” Derek questions the man as he takes his own hit.

“Oh my God yes, I thought you were going to tear his throat out if I didn’t beat you to it. We kicked the shit out of him and got grounded for two weeks for getting suspended. Then spent the whole time in the forest together getting high and chasing each other around. God that was fun.” Stiles laughs lightly, resting his head against the wall as the two switched off, Derek taking a hit from the bowl while Stiles had the blunt.

“Hey Little Red?” Derek mutters after a few minutes of them sitting there smoking. Derek had moved to sit by the pink haired man, their shoulders and legs touching from how close they were pressed against each other. Derek’s body tingling with the effects of the drug.

“Yah Big Bad?” Stiles hums, turning his head to look at Derek. The man’s eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks dusted a soft pink, smoke circling around the two.

“Thank you, for everything. I don’t think I would be here if it wasn’t for you.”

“ _Der_ ,” Stiles whispers, his hand moving to hold Derek’s own, their fingers slotting together easily. Derek squeezed his hand, taking another hit from the blunt before he spoke, the weed helping him relax his brain.

“No I mean it, you’ve always been there for me, through Paige, all the shit with Kate, and then with Jennifer. I just-I want you to know that without you...I don’t know what kind of person I’d be. You’re the only one that gets it, _gets me_. You don’t let me crawl back into myself, you’re always there to push when I need it and to hold me back when I don’t. So just, thank you, I’m really glad you’re in my life.” Derek confesses, his voice horse as he tries to hold back the wetness on his eyes. He blames the weed, even if everything he said was true.

“Oh Der, I’m so glad you’re in my life too. I think about it sometimes, if my parents hadn’t have died, if things would be different. I think about if I’d be different. I think about if they had live, would Kate have succeeded? I miss them like crazy, but I know I would have missed out on so much if they were still here. If I can’t have my parents, I’m so glad I get to have you and the pack. You guys saved me from a life of loneliness, mom and dad gave me the perfect childhood with amazing sisters and the best friend I could ever ask for. I ‘get you’ because you get me, you mean everything to me Der.” Stiles whispers, his own eyes wet.

Derek feels the tears fall from his eyes as he pulls Stiles into a bone crushing hug, his nose pressed over the triskelion inked into the man’s neck, scenting the man through his tears.

“You mean everything to me too,”

***

“Ugh, I hate monkey suits.” Stiles groans for the fifth time as the approach the Webster House to meet the rest of Andrew’s pack. Derek chuckles at the man, Stiles was in black dress slacks and a navy button down. Talia had tried to get him to wear a suit jacket but Stiles had refused, rolling the sleeve of his shirt up to his forearms, hating that his tattoos were being covered.

“You can change when we get home, it’s only for dinner. Official pack meetings are important Red.” Derek mutters as they get closer to the house, Andrew and his betas already waiting for them. Derek had to admit he was a little annoyed with his own outfit, he enjoyed his casual clothes, having to wear suits to work everyday he didn’t like to wear them in his downtime.

“I know Mr. Soon to Be Alpha, doesn’t mean I like it.” Stiles grumbles, Cora snickering to herself in front of them.

“That reminds me, Erica and Boyd said yes. She told me this morning.”

“Dude! Why didn’t you say anything! Jacks and Isaac told us two days ago they wanted it and you decided to tell me now when I don’t even have time to be excited about it.” Stiles replies, slapping Derek in the chest. Scott had agreed after the pack dinner and they had talked to the others the next day, letting them think it over for a week before inviting them to meet the rest of the pack.

“Calm down Little Red, it slipped my mind. We’ve been a bit busy today.” Derek mumbles as they stop in front of the house, Talia moving to greet Andrew while the rest of the Hale pack stood behind her.

“Alpha Hale, welcome. We’re happy all of you could make it this evening.” Andrew greets with a smile, Talia returning it.

“Thank you Alpha Webster, we’re happy to be here. Shall we do introductions?”

“Yes of course, this is my emissary Amanda, my second Landon, and my betas Ryan, Beth, Madison, Georgia, James and Tanner. A few of my sisters are overseas for studies but will be returning for the wedding.” Andrew says as he introduces everyone.

“It’s wonderful to meet you all, this is my husband Samuel, our emissary Deaton could not make it but his apprentice Stiles is with us. My brother and second Peter, and my betas Laura, Derek, Cora, Emily, Natalie, and Nathaniel.” Talia goes down the line of the Hale pack, each of them giving a small nod to indicate who they were.

“Well now that the formalities are over with, let’s eat, this is a celebration of course.” Andrew smiles as Laura moves to his side, giving him a quick kiss in greeting.

“God yes, I haven’t ate since we went to lunch.” Stiles whispers to Derek as everyone piles into the house.

“Red, that was hours ago. You should have said something I would have made something before we left the house.” Derek frowns, the tattooed man bumping their shoulders together with a small smile.

“I know Big Bad, I didn’t want to spoil my appetite.”

“And you say I don’t eat enough.” Derek snorts as they enter the dining room where two long tables had been pushed together to accommodate everyone.

“Because you don’t, you’d forget to eat if I didn’t drag you out of the office.” Stiles states, taking a seat next to Cora with Derek on his other side. Derek rolls his eyes, knowing the man is right.

***

Dinner goes well, Stiles talking to the other pack like he’s known them all his life. Derek didn’t speak much, content with watching Stiles gesture wildly as he spoke to James and Georgia about his supernatural sales and about the magical tattoos he does for werewolves so they don’t have to burn them on. Laura and Andrew talk about the wedding preparations with Derek’s parents. Conversation flowing easily all throughout the meal.

“I’m gonna go smoke.” Stiles comments when the table is cleared and the two packs trickle into the living room.

“Mind if I join you?” Ryan asks as Derek and Stiles move towards the door.

“Not at all man,” Stiles smiles, pushing open the door for the three of them. Stiles pulls out his pack, handing one to Derek who nods in thanks as Ryan pulls out his own pack. Stiles snaps his fingers and lights all three cigarettes at once, causing Ryan’s eyebrows to jump up.

“That’s a handy trick.” Ryan remarks as he takes a drag, sitting down on one of the patio chairs.

“It is, only Derek forgets his lighter at home half the time because he’s so used to it. I come to the office for lunch and he’s all growly because I wasn’t there to light it for him.” Stiles snickers, Derek shoving his shoulder lightly.

“You spoil him,” Ryan laughs, ashing his cigarette before bringing it back up to his lips.

“He makes it up to me.” Stiles shrugs with a smile, leaning into Derek’s side.

“You guys are really cute together, how long have you been married?” Ryan questions, Derek frowns at the question, why would he think Stiles and him were married?

“What?” Derek asks, his brow turned down in confusion.

“Oh have you guys tied the knot yet? I just assumed since the page you showed us of your work earlier said Hale.” Ryan replies with a shrug.

“We’re not...together. I’m adopted, the Hales took me in when I was five. Derek’s my best friend.” Stiles explains with a frown.

“Really? But the way you two talk and touch each other...and you live together. You smell exactly the same too like you’ve rolled around in each others scent. You’ve been inseparable since you got here even. I just thought…” Ryan trails off with a look of disbelief, his cigarette forgotten in his hand.

Derek thought over the beta’s words, they haven’t left each others sides since they got to the house, that was true. The two of them _did_ smell strongly of each other. They had shared a bed more nights then not after the night they got high together, Stiles was even wearing one of Derek’s old shirts from college. The more he thought about it the more it made sense when Ryan would think they were together. _Derek_ was having a hard time not thinking they were now that he thought about it. They did everything together, sharing meals, watching movies cuddled on the couch, getting high on the weekends, sharing a bed. Those were things you did when you were dating.

“Well when you put it like that…” Stiles mutters, shifting his feet as he stared down at the cigarette in his hand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you guys uncomfortable.” Ryan apologizes.

“It’s fine, I see how it could be...misinterpreted.” Derek phrases, taking a drag of his cigarette to distract himself.

“Yah, you didn’t know.” Stiles adds as he finishes off his cigarette, Laura stepping out onto the front porch a second later.

“Stiles, Cora has to get back to LA to get ready for her date and was wondering if you could take her.” Laura says, her eyes flickering between Derek and Stiles in worry. Derek guesses all the wolves in the house had heard their conversation.

“Yah I’ll take her, I’ll be back in a bit to take us home.” Stiles nods, addressing the last part to Derek. Derek gives him a small nod as the pink haired man walks over to the open door.

“Okay Little Red, I’ll be here.”

***

Derek realizes Ryan isn’t the only one who thinks Stiles and him were together. After a talk with Isaac and Jackson he learns they thought they were together up until Stiles had told them they were adopted brothers. Derek hears whispers from his employees when Stiles is around, talking about what an odd couple the two make but how they had never seen Derek happy before Stiles showed up so they must work well together. Nothing changes after the conversation with Ryan, Stiles still came around for lunch, Derek still hung around the tattoo shop, the two of them still shared a bed most nights.

Derek was having trouble not thinking of Stiles as his boyfriend. He found himself staring at Stiles’ plush lips a lot, thinking about what it would feel like to have them pressed against his own when he saw Stiles talk or laugh or when they smoked together. He thought about what it would feel like to run his tongue over the man’s lip ring like he’d seen Stiles do countless times. Derek thought about Stiles’ long inked fingers, how they would feel buried in Derek’s hair or running over Derek’s naked body. Derek found himself imagining Stiles teasing him endlessly as Derek explored the man’s chest tattoos, the ones he had only seen in passing. Thought about tracing over the angel wings on Stiles’ back with his mouth, how Stiles would feel underneath him as he took him apart.

They already acted so much like a couple that it started to drive Derek crazy, he knew what Stiles looked like first thing in the morning, his hair messy and his face soft from sleep. He knew all of Stiles’ favorite restaurants and movie preferences, knew the man preferred tattoo style was realism but he loved traditional. Knew Stiles could go through a pack of cigarettes in two hours if he was stressed enough and the only thing that helped was coffee or a distraction. He knew Stiles preferred the weather in LA over New York but he loved living with Derek so he let the werewolf bundle him in layers when he tried to leave the apartment in only a t-shirt and his leather jacket as the weather grew colder. Derek knew Stiles hated when his tattoos were covered up because they were his pride and joy.

Derek knew more about Stiles then he had realized. They had been so close for so long that Derek thinks he knows the man better than anyone, but Derek didn’t know what to do about it. They had grown up down the hall from each other, he called Stiles his brother but he was his best friend first and foremost. Stiles was always the person Derek turned to no matter what. Stiles was the one who knew all of Derek’s secrets, knew the full story of Paige when the rest of his family just thought she was in the wrong place at the wrong time when the alpha had bit her. Stiles had been the one to tell him that Kate was bad news but Derek hadn’t listened. Stiles had been there for Derek since they were children, when Derek was still learning control and needed an anchor and Stiles had told him he would be his anchor and make sure Derek was always in control. Derek didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it earlier.

“Sweetheart, what is it? I thought you and Stiles went to get the new betas?” Talia asks in confusion as Derek walks numbly into her office and shuts the door so they won’t me overheard. Derek had told Stiles he would stay behind while Stiles collected everyone for the bite, telling him he wanted to talk to his mom.

“I think I’m in love with Stiles.” Derek blurts out, biting his lip as soon as the words had left his mouth.

“Oh Der,” Talia whispers, standing from her desk and pulling Derek into a tight hug, the man burning his nose into her throat to try and calm himself down.

“I don’t know what to do mom, I can’t lose him but I can’t stop thinking about him. He’s _all_ I think about.” Derek admits shakily, his mother’s hands rubbing over his back soothingly.

“Oh my sweet baby, it’s okay. You won’t lose him, Stiles loves you.” Talia hushes the man.

“But he’s not _in_ love with me.” Derek whines softly, Talia’s hands carding through his hair lovingly.

“I think you’d be surprised baby, you should talk to him.”

“I can’t, what if he moves out? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore? I can’t-I couldn’t handle that mom, he’s my brother...he’s everything to me.” Derek whispers, pulling back from the hug enough to shake his head.

“Derek, he may share our name and you may have grown up together but he’s not related to us, it’s okay to love him.” Talia tells him, a hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“I’m scared mom, I can’t lose him.” Derek whimpers, feeling like a child.

“Talk to him Derek, I promise you it will be okay. He’s your Little Red.” Talia mutters, pressing a kiss to the top of Derek’s head before pulling back from their embrace. Derek took a deep breath, thinking over that last sentence, his hand twitched for a cigarette at his side. _His Little Red._

“I-I’ll talk to him.”

***

“Hey Big Bad, what are you doing up here? Mom’s getting the betas settled in, you should probably help out.” Stiles says as he climbs onto the roof outside Derek’s old room, sitting next to the man in the light of the moon. Derek had escaped to the roof after his conversation with his mother, smoking through half his pack out of anxiety.

“Just...needed to think.” Derek mumbles, taking the cigarette away from his lips, letting the smoke curl out into the cool night air.

“What about?” Stiles questions as he lights his own cigarette. Derek turns to look at him, his hair had faded into a pale pink, two new piercings in his ear Kira had done earlier in the week. His leather jacket covering his torso and the man’s favorite pair of black jeans hiding the fresh viper tattoo around the man’s calf that Jackson had done yesterday.

He looked beautiful.

“You.”

“And why is the Big Bad Wolf thinking about Little Red Riding Hood? Finally gonna eat me?” Stiles asks, a teasing smile playing on his lips at his own joke as he sucks in a lung full of smoke.

“Do you remember the werewolf version of the story? Why the wolf was really trying to get close to her?” Derek questions, his eyes turning up to stare at the quarter moon.

“He fell in love with her, but he didn’t know if she would accept him so he dressed up like her grandmother to try and see how she felt after they had talked in the woods. The hunter found the wolf in the house and tried to kill him but Red stopped him. Mom use to tell us it before bed.” Stiles remarks, taking another drag.

“Do you remember how you got the nickname?”

“I was like eleven...we were playing in the woods and two hunters shot you full of arrows, I blasted them back with my magic and took you back to mom. When we told her what had happened she called me Little Red and it stuck after that.” Stiles mutters, his eyes on his hands as he spoke.

“She said you were _my_ Little Red, and you said of course, that I’ve always been your Big Bad Wolf.” Derek corrects softly, finally turning his eyes off the moon to look at Stiles. Stiles gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing as he searches Derek’s eyes, biting his bottom lip.

“Yah, yah I did.” Stiles whispers, not taking his eyes off of Derek as the older man leans in closer, their faces only inches apart.

“You’ve always been my Little Red, you’ve always been my everything.”

“Derek,” Stiles breaths out, the smoke on his breath making Derek’ breathing hitch. He’s hated the smell of smoke ever since the fire, but the smoke that clung to Stiles made him feel like he was safe, the smell surrounding him in the scent of the one thing he loved most.

“You’re my everything Little Red.” Derek confesses before erasing the distance between them, pressing his lips gently against the man’s in a kiss that held too many words and too many emotions but was perfect nonetheless. Stiles pulls back a minute later, pressing their foreheads together as his eyes shined with devotion.

“You’re my everything too Big Bad, always have been.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
